Acacia
by Aria Br
Summary: SEQUEL RAINFLOWER-Jellal's point of view. Jellal tahu dia akan segera menikah dengan Erza. Tapi dia juga tahu, kalau perasaannya selama ini hanya untuk Lucy seorang. AU. Don't like don't read. RnR?


**Lanjutan Rainflower dalam versi Jellal. Maaf aku jadi ngancurin karakter Erza di sini. Jangan bunuh aku,ne?**

**Aku rencananya mau buat kisah latar belakang Jellal dan Lucy jadi two-shot, gimana? Tertarik? Review ya!**

* * *

Jellal menatap perempuan berambut _scarlet _tepat di hadapannya. Dia tersenyum memandangnya, berceloteh riang. Walaupun di hadapannya ada perempuan cantik nan sempurna itu, pikirannya tidak ada di sana. Dia hanya memikirkan satu orang.

_Lucy Heartfilia. _

Perempuan yang dia cintai dari dulu. Jude dan Layla, orangtua Lucy, mengadopsi Jellal yang orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Jellal sangat berhutang budi pada orangtua Lucy itu—Juga pada anak perempuan mereka.

Lucy yang mengeluarkannya dari kegelapan. Lucy yang membawanya pergi dari hidupnya yang kelam. Lalu… kenapa dia masih saja mengkhianati Lucy?

Ah—

Bukan itu masalahnya.

Sahabat Lucy, Erza sering datang ke rumah Lucy. Erza menyangka bahwa dia menyukainya sehingga Erza mengatakan perasaannya. Dia menerimanya. Jellal patah hati begitu mengetahui Lucy tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Karena kesal, Jellal meminang Erza…

Dan segalanya terjadi begitu saja.

"Erza, mana cincinmu?!" Jellal mendelik. Dia stress karena memikirkan Lucy. Apa lagi melihat pernikahannya sebentar lagi, dan perempuan ini tidak memakai cinicn!"

"Hilang," ucap Erza sambil mengunyah _cake _di depannya.

Jellal merasakan uratnya menegang. "HILANG!? KAU INI NIAT TIDAK SIH, MENIKAH DENGANKU? KALAU TIDAK YASUDAH!" Seru Jellal kesal.

"Apa maksudmu Jellal!? BUkan berarti aku tidak mau menikahimu, tapi cincinku memang tidak sengaja hilang!" Seru perempuan di depan Jellal itu. Jellal mengernyitkan dahinya karena kesal.

Jellal mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya. "Terus apa maksudmu ke restoran mahal tadi malam hah!" Jellal mencari-cari alasan untuk bertengkar dengan Erza. Dia ingin sekali batal menikahi Erza. Karena dia menikah dengan Erza untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya—tapi gadis itu menganggapnya serius.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang menonton.

Lucy.

"Erza, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud—" Jellal mengelus rambut Scarlet yang dipunyai Erza.

"Erza, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud—" Pemuda itu—Fernandes Jellal mengelus rambut Scarlet Erza. Erza menutup matanya. Dia mengangguk, lalu tersenyum pada Jellal.

"Um, itu tidak apa-apa Jellal. Oh, besok kan foto pra-wedding kita? Kau harus bersiap-siap!" Erza tersenyum lebar.

Jellal yang mendengarnya tertawa terpaksa. Dia menghisap kopi Cappuchino—yang mengingatkannya akan Lucy. "Kau sendiri juga bekerja?" ucapnya.

Erza menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang menurut Jellal memuakkan. "Jellal, dengarkan aku ya. Aku hanya ingin mencoba seragam ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. _Well_, bekerja juga sih, tapi kan hanya untuk sejam saja. Aku kesini sebagai tamu juga. Aku kan akan pensiun dari pekerjaan _maid _setelah menikah denganmu," Gadis itu melipat tangannya dengan sok. Jellal memutar matanya tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu.

Jellal mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, oke. Tidak masalah sih buatku. Kau sudah memilih gaun yang tepat, kan?" Tanyanya memastikan. Walaupun dia berharap bahwa Erza akan menjawab 'Sudah dong, yang paling jelek!'

Gadis itu yang mendengarnya melebarkan iris matanya. "Fernandes Jellal! Kau itu tuli, buta tau apa!?" Bentaknya kesal. Jellal senang. Semoga saja Erza makin membentaknya seperti ini.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya. "Tenang tenang Erza, kau itu kenapa?" Jellal tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraan di hatinya.

"Jadi kau tidak memperhatikan!?"

"Memperhatikan ap—" Jellal benar-benar bingung akan apa yang dimaksud Erza kini.

"Jellal kau brengsek," umpat Erza yang masih bisa didengar Jellal. Jellal menjewer telinga perempuan itu. Sebenarnya Jellal ingin menjewer telinga Erza lebih keras lagi, tapi tentu akan membuat Erza curiga. Kemarahan Eza, ayah Erza sangat mengerikan. Dia meringis kesakitan. "Aw Jellal! Apa maksudnya itu?"

Jellal menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan sebal. "Untuk apa kau mengumpatku hah?"

Erza mengangkat alis. "Salah kau! Kan sudah kubilang, _kau yang ikut saat kita memilih gaun dan jas pengantin! _Kau bodoh! Padahal pas aku memilihnya, kau bilang _'Ya, bagus,' _dan sejenisnya! Huh! Ketahuan kau tidak memperhatikan!" Seru Erza sengit. Dia memukul meja kafe dengan emosi. Memang Erza orangnya cepat terbawa emosi.

"H-He? Benarkah?" Jellal tampak tidak percaya. Dia tidak mau percaya sebetulnya. Karena hatinya masih milik Lucy… hanya Lucy seorang.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ya! Benar!" Jawabnya panas. Dalam hati Jellal rasanya mau menari-nari gembira. Jelal sebal. Jellal ingin berteriak di telinga perempuan itu, BATALKAN SAJA!

"Sudahlah, kau itu bak cacing kepanasan saja," kata Jellal sadis. Sebenarnya Jellal cemas akan Lucy yang mungkin saja

"Apa kat—"

Jellal menyentuh bibir perempuan itu dengan bibirnya. Iris mata perempuan itu melebar—sedangkan Jellal sudah menutup matanya. Kemudian dia menutup matanya, membalas ciuman si lelaki. Jellal membuka matanya dan melihat Lucy lewat ekor matanya. Lucy yang terluka…

Tidak.

Jellal mengira bahwa Lucy tidak mencintainya. Jellal terus berpikir begitu. Hatinya sakit. Dia mengira bahwa Lucy akan menghentikannya atau apa—tapi ternyata tidak. Lucy tetap berjalan setelah melihatnya.

Terakhir kali dia akan menyapa perempuan itu…

"Ah, Lucy apa kabarmu?" Tanya Jellal pada Lucy. Lucy menoleh pada pemuda berambut biru itu. Dia terlihat terluka. Kemudian dia tersenyum terpaksa.

Jellal bertanya, "Kau datang kan?"

Lucy membuang mukanya. Sepertinya dia pura-pura bodoh. Jellal tidak bisa dibohongi. "Ke mana?"

"Pernikahan kami," ucap Jellal dengan enteng. Dia terlalu sakit hati untuk melihat ekspresi Lucy yang tidak tahu—bahwa Jellal mencintainya.

"Hn,"

"Lucy akan datang ke pernikahan kita!" Seru Erza senang, lalu mengalungkan tangannya di sekitar leher Erza. Jellal menutup matanya.

_Lucy…_

_"Ne, Ne, Jellal-kun. Kau tahu ada pesta kembang api nanti malam?" Tanya Lucy dengan senyuman manis._

_Jellal menjawab seadanya, "Hn. Aku baca tadi pagi dari koran."_

_Perempuan berambut pirang itu menyeringai lebar. "Bagaimana kalau nanti kita ke sana? Kan asyik!"_

_Lelaki itu mengangkat alis. "Kau ini… dasar aneh. Tapi, baiklah."_

_"Jellal-kun bisa menangkap ikan yang sebelah situ?" Lucy menunjuk ikan yang berenang-renang di kolam kecil. Jellal tertawa._

_"Tentu saja, bodoh." _

_Lucy tersinggung. "Aku tidak bodoh!"_

_"Apapun katamu," tawa Jellal, lalu membayar untuk mendapat saringan untuk mengambil ikan._

_Jellal menyendok saringan itu ke dalam air. Tiba-tiba, saringannya robek. Lucy tertawa keras._

_"HAHAHA! JELLAL! LIHAT! JELLAL! HAHAHHAA!" Perempuan itu memegang perutnya sekuat tenaga, tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Jellal cemberut._

_"Hei! Hei! Buktikan saja kalau kau bisa!"_

_"Week!"_

Aku… harus mengatakannya pada Lucy. Aku harus mengatakan aku mencintainya! Jellal membatin, lalu mengambil kunci mobil di atas mejanya. Di atas radio mobilnya, ada bunga akasia kuning dengan cantik di sana. Bunga indah pilihan Lucy. Dia melaju ke arah apartemen Lucy ketika seorang perempuan berambut pirang yan sedang memegang bunga ada di depannya.

"!"

_"Seorang perempuan bernama Lucy Heartfilia (20) Tertabrak mobil sedan terkenal milik keluarga Fernandes. Korban tewas seketika di tempat. Dia menggenggam bunga _Rainflower, _diperkirakan keluar dari apartemennya jam tujuh malam untuk membeli bunga. Korban segera dievakuasi, tapi dia meninggal di tempat itu juga. Penabrak, Fernandes Jellal juga tewas di tempat karena benturan yang keras. Para korban akan dimakamkan esok paginya."_

_Tahukah kau apa arti bunga Akasia kuning?_

_Cinta dalam yang terpendam rahasia._

* * *

**_Ancur saya tau. Pokoknya review ya!  
_**


End file.
